An electrical assembly and a method for producing the diffusion-soldered connections in an electronic assembly of said type is described for example in DE 10 2012 214 901 A1. It is proposed that so-called semiconductor arrangements, such as for example semiconductor chips, can be fastened by way of a diffusion solder layer to a sintered silver layer. Here, from a silver paste, a sintered silver layer is produced to which the solder is applied. The diffusion soldering process consists in that a diffusion of material between the two layers occurs, whereby a diffusion zone forms. For the purposes of forming the diffusion zone, therefore, it is necessary for different materials to be applied, wherein a diffusion between said solder materials contributes to the formation of the diffusion zone and thus bridges the soldering gap between the components to be soldered.